Broken Once Again
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Red and Leaf, Red have finally propose to Leaf after so many years of being boyfriends and girlfriends. However all good things come to end when a long forgotten enemy tries to break them, literally. Rated M for Violence, Lemon, and Cursing. (BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping) Sequel to Broken
1. The Proposal

A young man at the age of twenty one with black messy hair opened his red eyes slowly as the glare from the sun hits his face. He sat up from the bed bare chest and gave a long yawn. He turned his head towards an alarm clock that says six thirty a.m. He removed the blanket away while wearing nothing but white plain boxers and was about to get up and go to the restroom to be prepared for work until a hand under the blanket grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned around and smiled as he slowly sat back down and chuckled. He slowly removes the cover and sees a young woman's face at the age of twenty with long beautiful brown hair with a white hat by her side smiling back at him.

"Where do you think you're going cutie?" The girl teased as she sat up from the bed while covering her bare naked breasts with the blanket. The young man chuckled as he leaned over and gave her a morning kiss on the lips.

"Going to work Leaf, being the champion is a hell of a job." The young man with red eyes said as he chuckled. Leaf smiled at him as she rests her head on his back.

"So we did it huh Red?" Leaf happily said as she embraced him from behind. Red smiled back as he turned around and kissed her forehead which she laughs in response.

"We sure did my little devil…and you were wild." Red joked as he felt a light punch on his back which he shrugged off. He turned around and sees a flustered Leaf. Red smiled as he dove in for the kiss.

"You were perfect last night…Leaf." Red whispered to her which made her blush even more. Soon he starts kissing her more passionately as he gently pushes her back down on the bed and kissed her more fiercely. She starts moaning as Red kissed her down her collar bone and using his hands to touch any sensitive parts on Leaf's skin.

"R-Red! Ah!" Leaf moaned as Red went down inside of the covers as he starts trailing kisses down her body. Leaf could do nothing, but moaned as he kept kissing her down lower and lower.

Several hours later Red is dressed and ready for work. He's dressed just like he did when he started the pokemon journey, the signature red cap, red jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and fingerless black gloves. Red's at the door of his house in Pallet Town as he turned around to see his beloved by the door faring him a safe trip and luck.

"Good luck Red." Leaf happily complimented her boyfriend. Red looked at Leaf and smiled.

"Of course I will. When I get back from work, I'm going to show you something special." Red slyly said. Leaf's face flushed red as she starts twiddling her fingers.

"No not THAT, Leaf something else!" Red laughed as he starts blushing too. Leaf felt embarrassed for thinking of such a thing. Red chuckled as he leans forward and kissed her on the lips one more time.

"I love you Leaf, have fun in the lab and make sure those kids get their pokemon." Red simply stated. Leaf nods her head confidently with a smile. Red kissed her again as he walked outside and pulled out a pokeball from his belt and out came a flaming orange dragon like creature with a flaming tail and strong sturdy wings. Red climbed on top of the dragon like pokemon and waved back at Leaf who waved back at him. He flew up sky high towards the Indigo Plateau.

It's been three years since the whole incident with Lance and Red. Leaf have decided to stay with Red back in Pallet Town and surprisingly, her parents agreed on letting her stay with Red, knowing that he'll be able to take care of her. She also became the professor in Pallet Town, ever since Professor Oak had died, from an unknown cause, though it is classified. She's the first youngest professor at the age of twenty next to Juniper in Unova. Red on the other hand had a special request from the government themselves. They allowed him to become the champion of the Elite Four. So far no one has defeated him in ages, not in a long while which is good for his record and the money he makes is based on that record. So far life is good for Red and Leaf and it will soon be even better later on in the evening.

"So Black huh, what brings you here to Kanto?" Red questioned the younger teenage trainer, who wears a blue sweater, black jean, red and black sneakers, black leather satchel on the side and a cap that's the same color and shapes as a pokeball with a black pokeball insignia in the middle of it that rests on his brown hair. He smiled at his opponent Red.

"I'm here to defeat you and become the next Pokemon Master! I've already gotten the Johto, Unova, and Hoenn badges, I also defeated the Elite Fours from all of those regions. Now all I need to do is to defeat you which I heard you were nearly impossible to defeat. I want to see the stuff of legends myself." Black responded with a smirk on his face. Red chuckled, all he asked him what he is doing in Kanto, but from the looks of it, he already said a mouthful. Red smiles and nodded his head as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt.

"Let's see…the blood cells for the Squirtle is a lot denser…could that mean it'll have the lax or calm nature?" Leaf whispered to herself as she examines the blood cells through a microscope. She switches lenses to get a better view of the cell.

"Professor Green, the children are here to pick up their pokemon!" The assistant called out to her. Leaf pulled away from the microscope and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Leaf called out as she pulls the lenses that contains the blood sample of a Squirtle and placed it in the sink.

"Good game there Black, but you have to learn how to stay calm at times, even when in a heat of battle, keeping calm posture will keep a clear mind and help you focus on your next moves." Red explained to the defeated young trainer who just shook his head from disbelief.

"Look Black, you're a good trainer, but you have to learn from your mistakes, I know I did and so can you. Like I said keep calm and collected." Red said to Black who just kneeled down on the ground in defeat, unable to say anything. Red sighed as he shook his head, feeling a little guilty for letting his goal slip away from his grasp.

"Black, I'll help you train, if you're in." Red suggested. Black's face perked up as he looked at Red and nodded his head, but still kept the frown on his face.

"Thank you Professor Green!" A young trainer called out as he walked out the door while waving back at Leaf. She smiled as she went back into her office and continues on with her analysis.

"I wonder what Red meant by something special?" Leaf wonders as she looks through the microscope and switching the newer blood cells.

It was now four thirty p.m., Leaf has returned home from work, but for some odd reason, Red isn't back home yet. She's not that worried about him because sometimes he usually train the newer Elite Four members or on a business conference which he really hates. She chuckled at the thought of it, Red being in a conference with a bunch of non caring employees. Suddenly her pokegear started to ring, she immediately picked up the phone like device that said "Red" on it.

"Hello?" Leaf called out.

"Hey baby, you know that special thing I wanted to show you?" Red said on the other line. Leaf giggled.

"Yeah, what about it?" Leaf questioned. Red chuckled as he starts shuffling around in the phone making terrible static noises.

"Come meet me at the front entrance of Pallet Town. I have the big surprise for you!" Red happily said on the other line. Leaf smiled.

"Okay Red, I will be there shortly." Leaf responded back.

"Great! Okay, I love you!" Red said on the other line. Leaf laughs.

"I love you too Red." Leaf hangs up the phone and grabbed her white hat. She walks towards the entrance of Pallet Town and saw Red standing there. Leaf smiled as she rushes towards him with open arms and they both embraced each other. They both laughed and giggled until they finally pulled away from each other.

"What is this so call big surprise?"Leaf questioned Red. He laughs as he drags her to the top of the hill of Pallet Town. The same spot where they had their anniversary when they were a young teenager, back when she had to move back to Sinnoh on this very spot.

"Close your eyes Leaf." Red gently whispered in her ears. Leaf did so as instructed as she covers her eyes with both hands and eyes shut. Red kept holding onto her hand as he starts pulling her higher and higher up on the top of the hill of Pallet Town.

"Okay open them." Red said. She opened it, but was confused, there was nothing here, but Red still kept that same smile. Is this some sort of game?

"Red what are you doing?" Leaf questioned further and a bit confused. Red chuckled as he grab her hand and holds it against his.

"Leaf…for so many years we've been together, we've went through hell and made it, we've suffered together, we were made for each other, and I just wanted to let you know, that I love you very much." Red happily said. Leaf giggled, feeling a bit awkward for being here without a true purpose, so she asked.

"I know Red; I love you too, but…why drag us up here?" Leaf questioned. Red chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head as he grab her hands and pull her higher towards the top hill. Red check his watch, it was eight thirty five. Red smiles as he looks over at Pallet Town.

"Come Leaf; keep on looking at the mountain side of the town." Red said as she walked near him and looked at the town. She didn't see anything until there was a spark of fire, then another spark, and then another as it kept trailing it. Leaf was confused on what is going on until the trail spelled out "W." Another fire sparks up as it trailed once more to form another letter, and then another, and then another until it formed a word.

"Will." Leaf stated. Red just smiles.

Another fire starts flickering and another letter appeared. It formed a "Y." Then the fire starts forming another letter until it finally turned into a word.

"You." Leaf stated again, until her lips starts trembling. Red starts chuckling as he sees Leaf getting even more emotional than before. Red figured she probably figured it out, but wanted to keep quiet until the fires are finished.

The fires form once again, but this time the fire turned blue instead of red. This time Leaf's eyes bulged out, her lips kept trembling, tears are spilling filled with mix emotion.

"Marry." Leaf stated again, but stuttered a bit. Red was snow smiling widely as he looked at his girlfriend.

The fires formed once more and this time the letter "M" is red and the letter "E" is green.

"M-M-Me…" Leaf finally said it as she starts crying, tears of joy. She then turns her head at Red who was smiling at her. He then kneels down on one knee and reached down in his pocket.

"Leaf Green…my beloved girlfriend, my soul mate, my **BurningLeaf**, will you…marry me?" Red softly said as he pulled out a blue box and opened it. Leaf's eyes started watering, crying tears of joy as she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. What she saw was the most amazing ring ever. It's the fire stone, combined with the leaf stone in one. What seems impossible to imagine mixing two evolution stones together into a crystal diamond ring, but turned it into what looks like a leaf inside of the stone that is literally burning from the inside. He slips the ring through her finger, she couldn't be even happier than before.

"My heart…and my soul…is in there…will you-"Red was interrupted when Leaf starts kissing him passionately, but Red kind of saw this outcome as he kissed her back.

"YES! I do! I will marry you Red Fires!" Leaf cried out as she kissed him again. Red smiled even more as he picked her up bridal style and starts swinging her around happily. They both laugh and cried, so happy that they have finally gotten engaged.

"SHE SAID YES! HEAR ME KANTO! SHE SAID YES!" Red yelled out in joy which Leaf giggled from his reaction. They continue kissing each other.

"So…how is this training?" Black questioned as he looked at his pokemon, Haxorous who spew the flames of saying "Will You Marry Me." His pokemon shrug its shoulders.


	2. My Heaven

**Warning, this chapter consists of ****LEMON**** and a flashback of ****RAPE ALONG WITH TORTURE!**** The rape scene won't make sense unless you've read its prequel, Broken!**

**Kudos to LuckyLove101 at deviantart for letting me put Leaf's bride clothes description, also known as BlueViolet7 on fanfiction. Check her out, she's a nice person. Thanks girl! **

"_Red's file…where is it?" A young teenage girl at the age of sixteen scavenged through the brown file cabinet that contains many vanilla folders with many names on it. She wears a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, light blue socks that goes up to her legs, white sneakers with a white strip that goes to the side, and a white hat that rests on her long brown hair that reach down to her waist; she always wears since childhood. Her blue eyes scanned through the crowded folders as she kept eyeing on the certain trainer's name._

"_Ah ha, found you!" The girl exclaimed as she found the folder she had been searching for all this time. She opens the folder as she searches for the content inside of the file, looking for evidences about Red's goals and achievements, along with proof that the Elite Fours and Lance are corrupted beyond belief. The girl flipped through the papers as her blue eyes scanned through every bits of paper, until she found what she's looking for. Before she could take the content out, a man's hand covered her mouth with a tissue paper that smells funky under the girl's nose. Her eyes went wide, until it slowly closes and she succumbs to the darkness._

_The girl opened her eyes as she scanned her area; she is in some sort of basement filled with various torture devices and strange vials. To her left is a jail cell and to her right is a long black whip that is leaning against the wall. She tries to move, but noticed that her hands with handcuffed with tough brown ropes that holds her steady. Her mind is filled with worry and fear as she tries to move her hands around in a frantic manner, but it was no good, the rope is tighter than she thought. She starts whimpering in fear as she looks around and noticed a knife sitting on the table in front of her. Luckily her legs were unbound as she tries to reach for the table with her legs as she stretches her right leg, towards the knife that is grizzled with red rust, or she hope it is. Suddenly she heard a door slammed echoing through the dungeon. The footsteps were getting closer as each step makes her heart beat faster at an uneven rate, her eyes widen in fear and sweat beads were forming around her forehead. Finally from the corner of the wall, a man that is probably twice her age with red spiky hair wearing an elaborated black and blue cape that matches with his outfit with orange line trim. He looks at her with devious smile as he edges closer and closer._

"_L-Lance…it-it's not what it looks like-augh" The girl was interrupted when the man named Lance placed his mouth against hers as he starts tonguing her in the mouth. Her eyes opened widely as she was paralyzed from the sudden movement from the ex-champion. Lance raised his left hand and fondled with her right breast as she starts muffling a yell while tears were streaming down her eyes that are closed. The girl tries to kick Lance and succeeded as Lance flinch from her kicks. The girl coughs a bit of saliva from her mouth as the wet content were dripping from her mouth, her eyes filled with worries and fear. _

"_Bitch…I'll make sure you and I…will have a good time together." Lance whispered as he grabbed the rusted knife from the table as he brought it against the girl's clothes. The girl moved her head to the side, eyes closed and scared on what Lance is intending to do with her. Lance ripped the clothes off revealing her white bras underneath. The man's face brightens with hungry and lustful eyes as he licked his upper lips. The girl screamed in terror, but was quickly silenced as he dug the knife through her waist, but not deep enough to penetrate any vital parts, but it was enough to make the girl's piercing scream come to a halt. Her eyes widen as she gasped in pain, tears stream through her eyes, mouth wide open from the sudden pain, and paralyzed in fear. Lance turned the knife clockwise slowly as the girl screamed out in pain._

"_Shh…shh…it's okay Leaf…I'll make sure…you'll be treated with the utmost care…" Lance whispered in her ear which gives her the creeps as he brought her into a tight embrace with his right hand on the back of her head. The knife was still plunged in the waist as he turns the knife again, she screams, but was quickly silence with Lance's kiss as he tongues her some more. She muffled scream as she felt his tongue rubbing against her mouth, licking her teeth and gums, finding every trace it could find. She couldn't stop crying, the pain and the terrible man is causing so much pain. Lance quickly removes the knife from the waist, causing Leaf's pain even more terrible. She yelled out against his mouth. Blood has been spilled down from her wound that covers trickled down her legs. Leaf was paralyzed as she felt Lance's hand groping on her breast as he lowers her white bras lower, exposing her breasts that perked her nipples. She whimpers while turned her head towards the right. The man named Lance starts sucking on her right breast while his hand is fondling the other. She screamed out, she couldn't kick him for she is too scared and paralyzed from Lance's doing. _

"_No! No! Please! Don't do that…not there!" Leaf yelled out as let out another scream. But her pleads were not heard as he continues to grope her even further and his tongue licking at her nipples while sucking at it all at once. Leaf doesn't feel good at all, she felt so much pain and misery, but what's worse, she's being raped. _

"_No…Red I'm so sorry…" Leaf cries as she sobs uncontrollably. For what seems like an eternity; Lance finally stopped and looked at her face. She was crying as tears kept flowing down her eyes, her head turned to the side and her white hat has fallen down from her head, revealing her long brown hair. Lance bright Leaf's face to his as he kissed her once again and tongued her._

"_You're mine…and your virginity…will be MINE!" Lance roared out from that last word as he kissed her more fiercely, kissing her all over the place, she couldn't do anything as she whimpers and screams, but was again halted by another impale by the knife on her other waist. Her eyes went wide as she tries to deliver a kick, but she couldn't even move her legs, it was hopeless for her. Lance pulled down her red miniskirt, revealing her white underwear. She screamed in terror._

"_No! Please, not there!" Leaf cried out in terror and fear, but Lance again didn't head her plead as he removed his belt and pants franticly, and then finally his stripe blue boxers revealing his man shaft that is perked up. Leaf sees this as she tries closing her legs, but it was inevitable as he pulled her underwear off so fast as it fell down on the dungeon floor. _

"_Not there, please! Anything, but there!" Leaf cried out even more as he dove in closer and closer. Lance smiled at her deviously as he grabbed her chin and looked at her in her blue misty eyes filled with pain. _

"_This was for Red huh? Hehehe…well it's mine now!" Lance bellowed as Lance removes her chin and ran his hands on her legs that are trying to cover her vagina. Lance was too strong as she is losing her strength and due to the lost of blood, it's making her even weaker. Finally he spreads her legs as he rammed in his man shaft into her so fast and hard. Leaf screams out loud, her mouth is open; and her back is arched against the wall as she shudders against it. _

"_You like that bitch!?" Lance bellowed out as he thrust it even deeper than before. Leaf could only cry out in pain as blood dripped down from her vagina, he has taken her virginity._

"_NO!" Leaf yelled out as she screamed out as loud as she could. _

Blue eyes suddenly went wide as wet tears cascaded down her face. She looked at the alarm clock that says four o' clock a.m. She is lying down on her side as she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and could hear heavy breathing. She turned her head and sees the man that she loves sleeping next to her as he was holding her on the waist breathing loudly.

"I don't wanna work…" The young man with black hair mumbled in his sleep held onto Leaf ever so tightly. She sighed as she slowly removes his hand away from her waist and got out of bed and headed into the restroom. She turned on the light and look at herself in the mirror. She quickly wipes away the tears in her eyes as she sniffled.

"We were supposed to forget…I was supposed to forget, the day when I was…but…that terrible nightmare just keeps coming to me…" Leaf whimpers as she grabs her light blue bathrobe and headed back to bed. She brushes through her long brown hair as it falls back down on her waist. Then she looks at her beloved who was still asleep with a drool mark hanging down from his mouth. She giggles at him.

"Oh, how much I love you Red…if only I could tell you about these nightmares I'm having…but like you said…we have to move on towards the future. But…it's so hard to forget that painful experience…I'm scared…what will you think of me if I told you? Would you be mad?" Leaf muffled as she lay down next to him and watches him sleep, she could look at him like this all morning if she has to. This time she wraps her arms on Red's waist and held onto him, close as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Red…" Leaf whispered as she closes her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE! Leaf you look adorable!" A female cried out in glee that wears a white hat with a red bow on the side, wearing overalls with a red shirt underneath. She was holding onto Leaf's hands as she clenched them very tightly filled with glee and excitement as she looks at her best friend's wedding gown that she's wearing.

"Y-You really think so Lyra?" Leaf questioned with a blush forming on her face. She's wearing a white elaborated wedding dress with a blue rose that is clipped to the side of her right chest area. A same similar rose is attached onto her hair on the right side with a clear long veil that reaches down to her hair. The dress had many designs that is shape as a rose on the edges of the dress.

"Of course girl, you look beautiful!" Another girl cheered as she gave her friend a wink. The girl has a white beanie on her raven colored long hair like Leaf's. She wears a black sleeveless shirt that reaches down towards her pink miniskirt that matches with her pink boots. Finally, she has a red scarf that is hanging on the side as she smiled at her friend Leaf.

"Thanks Dawn, I know I can always count on you and your sense of fashion." Leaf smiled at her other best friend, but of course they're missing one more friend.

"I guess May isn't here huh?" Leaf questioned as she walked towards Dawn. Her friend shook her head, but still smiled.

"She's probably late, along with her boyfriend, Brendan," Dawn replied as she crosses her arms. Leaf giggles as that comment reminds her of the time of the dance many years ago.

"Boy that sure brings back memories when you say that." Leaf commented. Dawn giggles as she nods her head.

"So how's Lucas doing Dawn and how's the baby?" Leaf questioned her childhood friend. Dawn smiles at her friend's question.

"Lucas is very busy helping Professor Rowan with his studies on the new pokemon that have migrated on the Sinnoh region. As for our baby, Knox, he's being cared for at Lucas' little sister house, and his father. We are quite busy you know." Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah I bet, I mean you are the champion of Sinnoh helping Cynthia around the whole Elite Four's building. Not to mention, that you just had your baby a couple of months ago." Leaf said with a smile.

"But not busy enough to see my best friend's upcoming wedding!" Dawn cried out gleefully. Leaf blushes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm missing you and Red's wedding! Silver and I will gladly come!" Lyra happily chirped. Leaf looks at both of her friends as she smiles at them. She felt lucky that she has these wonderful people around her; Lyra, Dawn, May, her parents, and especially Red.

"Thank you guys…it means a lot to me…now excuse me, I'll have to change back my clothes." Leaf happily said as she walked into the dressing room and change back into her original attire. She locks the door as she gently removes the white dress as it plops down on the ground, revealing her black bras and underwear. She removes the veil from her head as she proceeds to grab her clothes and her white hat.

"_You belong to me…I claimed you…"_

A mysterious voice had erupted from the room as Leaf scans the area franticly, she recognize that voice. Her eyes widen when she turned around and saw someone who looks eerily familiar, she knows that person too well. She backs up in fear as she finally hit her back against the wall. The person before her had a devious smile on a gruff face as he walk towards her with his boots echoing in the room. Tears had form on Leaf's eyes as she cowers in fear.

"_I had you…Leaf…I fucked you hard…_

"No…no…you're dead! You're fucking dead! You don't exist! You're just a figment of my imagination! Get the fuck away from me!" Leaf yells out as she took a stand. The figure turned grim as he pushed Leaf against the wall with a loud thud. She gasps when she made contact.

"_You can't forget me Leaf…your brain is fucked beyond belief…I Lance, will take care of you!"_

"No! Get out of my head!" Leaf yelled out as she fell onto her knees, eyes shut as she clutches onto her head. Tears weld up in her eyes as she starts weeping. She starts hearing voices, the voices of the dead, or in this case, Lance's voice.

"_You're mine…liar…bitch….whore…slut…fucked…mine…mine!"_

"Leaf!? Is everything okay in there!?" Dawn asked franticly as she starts banging on the door, to see if her friend responded. Dawn's only response was a loud yell from her friend and noises coming from the room. Dawn immediately called for help as she immediately dialed Red's number.

"Black, try to counter my Snorlax's hyper beam in a count of three. One…two…thr-" Red was interrupted as one of the Elite Four member came barging into Champion's stadium, he has green hair and a long moustache that stretches towards his cheeks. He has a military uniform colored in green and black that matches with his grey muscle shirt that is exposing through his uniform. His pants are the same color as his uniform, but with a slight patch of dirt on the side. He had his sunglasses on, covering his brown eyes.

"Master Red, you have a phone call, it's very important!" The man said as he walks towards him casually. Red turns his gaze away from Black and towards Elite Four member.

"Yes, who is it Patches?" Red questioned the third Elite Four member. Patches took out a lighter and lit a cigarette that he placed in his mouth as he puffed out a smoke.

"It's your fiancé's friend, Dawn. She said that it's an emergency." Patches said as he puffed out another smoke.

"Wonder what is it this time Red?" Black questioned the master. Red raised an eyebrow as he nods his head.

"Okay; Black I'm sorry, I think something might be wrong with Leaf, we can continue our training another time." Red said as he withdrew his Snorlax into the ball. The giant turned red, then vanishes into the ball Red is carrying in his hand. Black groaned in disappointment as he withdrew his pokemon Emboar back into the ball. All three of the trainers left the stadium as Red and Black headed into the main office of the Elite Fours. Patches made a right turn towards a wooden door and left the duo trainers behind.

"So you and White still haven't made up yet huh?" Red questioned the young teenager. As he looked at his young apprentice. Black sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She's mad at me, all she wanted was to go shopping and doing things with her, but I'm so busy with my goal of becoming a master that I really don't have time! I love her and all, but she can be very unfair sometimes." Black whined as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. Red chuckled as he grabbed the office phone and put it against his ear.

"Sometimes Black, it's best to leave things aside and go for the one that is most important to you. It's either your girlfriend or your goal." Red said as he grunted a bit. Black shook his head as he stared off into the wall across from him in deep thought. Red pushed the red button that is on displayed on the right side of the phone as it connected to Dawn's line.

"Hey Dawn, how's it-WHAT!?" Red suddenly roared out loud that got Black's daydream turned back into a reality. His face became serious as he looked both nervous and scary at the same time.

"When…How!?" Red roared some more as starts becoming very nervous as he clenches his hands.

"My phone's off because there was some official business I had to take care of, but enough of that; I'm going to the hospital! Bye!" Red yelled out as he hangs up the phone and looks a Black. Black looks worried, and was afraid to ask him what had happened.

"Leaf's in the hospital, something was wrong, I'm sorry if this is abrupt, but please try to understand that I have to go!" Red yelled out franticly as he ran passed Black and left the room in mere seconds, leaving Black there by himself in deep thought.

"Red did say that Miss Leaf was acting very strange lately. That can't be good, especially since the wedding is about two more weeks." Black whispered to himself as he gave a long sigh. He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out a phone like device from his back pocket. He scrolls down the name and see's a person named, "Cutie Pie." Black sighed as he pressed the name and put the phone to his ear.

"Doctor, please tell me she's alright!" Red asked franticly as he tries to enter the room Leaf was in, but a few doctors and nurses were holding onto him. The doctor looks at Red with concern as he shook his head. Lyra and Dawn looks at Red with worries as they sit down on one of the chairs.

"She's fine Master Red, she's just sleeping, and we've found out that she has Dementia, seeing things that aren't there, hearing and feeling things that aren't there. Young Miss Lyra there barged into the dressing room in the Pallet Town's mall in the Luna wedding store. What Lyra described on Leaf's short moments in the dressing room were frantic screaming and yelling while calling out Lance. Red's eyes widen as he just heard something that he hasn't heard in the longest time. Lance…

"W-What…?" Red whispered quietly to himself as he backed away from the doctor. The doctor raised an eyebrow as he observes Red's gaze carefully. Lyra stood up from her seat and went to Red's side.

"Come Red, sit down. We need to talk to you." Lyra gently said as she grabbed his right hand and gently pulled him. He was in stun and shock that he didn't even noticed that he was being pulled. Finally he gained his conscious as he stares at Lyra in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lyra….what is it?" Red questioned sadly as he looked at his friend's eyes. Lyra sighed as he gently took his hand and brought him down on the chair. He sat there in deep thought while rubbing his hands.

"Leaf…she keeps hearing Lance." Lyra muttered. Red looked at Lyra as he thought he heard the unspeakable. Lyra knows what had happened that day, and now their bringing this whole discussion once more at this time!?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Red whispered softly. Dawn raised an eyebrow too, she heard about the whole incident, but was never informed about this whole trip out that Leaf is receiving.

"She told me, two days away from the funeral that she kept hearing his name; Lance's name. She kept hearing it after the whole incident. She told me privately to never tell anyone else, even you Red. She did this to protect you, herself, and other because she's scared. But then…it got worse…she told me she "sees" him. Both in her sleep, and awake. I didn't believe it, until now, I don't know if he truly did return back…Red…she's scared. She doesn't know what to do anymore; she kept staying strong like this for over three years." Lyra explained as she fiddled her thumbs together. Red was awestruck as he felt tears falling down from his eyes as he starts whimpering. He covered his face as tears kept falling.

"I'm so stupid…all this time…all this fucking time, she was suffering…and I didn't fucking see it!? I knew she was acting strange throughout the years, but…my god…she was trying to protect me…I told her to forget about the past and move onto the future…it was must hard for her to carry that much inside. Fuck, I'm so sorry Leaf…" Red cried. Lyra and Dawn frowned as they see the poor young man breaking down. Dawn reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Red. The young master took the silky handkerchief as he blows into it. He then thanks her as he folds it into his hand. The hospital entrée door had opened, and Red perked his head up as he sees Leaf's parents looking very frantic.

Midnight had arrived, as the hospital is closed for the guests. The doctors went home, some stayed behind to do some paper work, and a few nurses helped the sleeping patients when they're needed. There weren't any guests, except for one. Red moved towards Leaf's door as he gently opens it with a light creak; he enters while shutting the door as quietly as possible. He walked towards Leaf's bed; she's sleeping. Red took out two pokeballs and gently tossed them in the air. The lights erupted as a yellow chubby rat with pointed ears that ends with a black tip and a light brown stripe on its back, and two red polka dots on its cheeks surged with electric volts were forming on its happy eyes. The other one was a light purple blob with black beady eyes and a wide grin on its face.

"Pika, use flash on the security camera, Ditto, look at your master. She's sleeping in there, I want you to transform into her for a moment." Red ordered the two pokemon. Pika nods his head, while Ditto just jiggles around. Pika looks up at the camera and sends out a flash of light towards the camera. Ditto suddenly transformed into the exact appearance as Leaf with its exact hospital gown. Red scoops up Leaf under his arm as he nudged his head towards Ditto to get on the bed and take Leaf's place. Ditto happily obeyed as Ditto who transformed into leaf laid in bed as Red covers Ditto with a blanket.

"Make sure you come home safe after this Ditto." Red said with a smile on his face. The figure transformed into Leaf smiled happily nodded its head. Red chuckled as he pets the top of its head which it nuzzled against his touch.

"Let's go Pika, take care Ditto." Red called out his pokemon as the rat followed Red outside of the door. Ditto lifted its hands and waved back and went back into its covers.

Leaf opened her eyes as she scans around the area, she instantly recognize everything. She's home in bed, dressed back into her original outfit, a light blue sleeveless shirt and the red miniskirt. She sat up from bed as she rubbed her eyes, when she felt a stingy sensation going through her head.

"_You're mine you little bitch…"_

Leaf clenches her eyes and held onto her head while shaking her head back and forth.

"No, you're not real! Just stop!" Leaf yelled out loud until the door open. Leaf stops holding onto her head as she looked at the person before her. It was Red with a food tray in his hands as it contains sausage and eggs with a side of hash browns.

"Leaf, are you okay!?" Red asked franticly as he placed the food tray on the table as he walks towards her and sat on the bed and held onto her hand. Leaf looked down at Red's hand and sighed as she put her other hand on top of his.

"Red…what happened? I thought I was in the hospital?" Leaf questioned him. Red chuckled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, I kinda bust you out. But don't worry, we have the perfect decoy to distract them." Red said in a nervous manner which raised Leaf's eyebrow.

"What decoy? Don't tell me you used Ditty!?" Leaf asked franticly as she stood up, but Red ushered her to sit back down.

"Don't worry about Ditty, he's fine…or her…well I don't know, but I believe Ditty is fine! Ditty even insists on getting the job done. That just means that he loves you and that he'll do anything to get you back home safely, but enough about him, what about you?" Red questioned Leaf. She raised an eyebrow, then she figured out what Red meant. She had to play it cool and safe.

"What are you talking about Red? I'm just a bit angry you for getting Ditty in this sort of mess. Anyways, I'm fine, the doctor said that I had to check up on my blood pressure a bit more." Leaf responded as she stood back up and was about to walk away, until Red's hand grabbed her arm.

"Leaf, sit." Red ordered her as his cap lowers his face, covering his red eyes. Leaf could tell something is wrong, as she slowly sits back down next to him.

"I know everything Leaf…don't play dumb with me…I know about your Dementia. About…Lance…." Red growled at that name as he tightened his grip on her hand. Leaf's eyes widen in surprise as she covered her mouth. She looks down on the ground, ashamed to have lie to Red. But she couldn't help it, she was scared and was willing to protect him from finding out the truth.

"It's true Red…but…I did it because I love you…I was afraid that you'll hate me for even bringing that name up. I guess Lyra told you everything huh?" Leaf sadly questioned as she felt tears welding up in her eyes. Red lifted up her chin as he wipes away the tears in her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the favor as she kissed him back. They finally let go of each other and looked at one another.

"Leaf…you've got nothing to fear, I will never hate you or get angry at you for that. I kind of figured it out that you were acting strangely…Leaf…don't be scared…if you're scared, then I'm scared…" Red gently whispered ot her as he strokes the back of her hair. She sighed as she rests against his chest, sniffling.

"R-Red…I'm scared of him! I'm still scared….I know he's dead…but he comes back in my dreams and in my mind. I hear things from him…it's just so horrible…I want to forget…I want to forget all of it! Red…I need you so badly….I had these dreams for a while now…but it just got even worse. I'm not crazy…but when he comes…I could feel his presence, I can still feel his icy cold hands wrapped around me, touching me, groping me, and…penetrating me…" Leaf cried against his chest as Red gently embraces her.

"I'm so sorry Leaf…I'm the one who should apologized. All these years you were still suffering and couldn't get away from the past. I pushed you too hard to forget about all of it, but what I don't realize is that…things like that couldn't be easily forgotten…Leaf…please forgive me." Red sadly said as he held onto her tighter. Leaf gently pulled away and looked into his red eyes; she smiles at him as she kisses him.

"Red….it's okay…" Leaf gently said as she released his kisses.

"Red…I think there is a way for me to forget…" Leaf gently said as she lay on the bed while holding onto Red's black T-shirt, pulling him down with her. She smiles at him as Red caresses her cheeks. Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"What…?" Red questioned softly. Leaf bends over towards his left ear.

"**Make love to me. No holding back…no protection…Red…I want a child…our child"** Leaf gently whispered to him. Red's eyes widen as he looks down at her with a serious face.

"L-Leaf, are you sure!?" Red asked in bewilderment. He loves her, and respects her wishes, but he wanted to make sure if she truly wants it, here and now. Ever since they were kids, they were always together, raising each other's spirits, and protecting one another. They've become friends, to best friends, to lovers, to fiancé, and now, in a serious situation. Leaf gently took Red's hand and placed it against her heart that is beating at an uneven rate.

"W-What about the wedding Leaf, are you sure you want to do it here and now before the wedding?" Red asked in worry. Leaf frowned as she shook her head.

"I don't care about the wedding, I only care about you. The wedding can wait…I just need you…" Leaf gently whispered again. Red turns into a deep scarlet Red as he smiled at her.

"Leaf…I love you…but why the sudden change?" Red asked as he gently brushes his hands against her cheeks. She smiled again.

"It's for the future, my future, your future, our future. I want to forget everything….that had turned for the worse. Red." Leaf whispered to him, but before Red could ask another question Leaf kissed passionately as she wrap her arms around his neck, pushing him down against her. This shook Red for a moment, but slowly he closes his eyes and kissed back. Red starts tonguing her teeth, trying to gain access to hers. She happily obliges as she opens her teeth and he enters. Their tongues dance in dominance as they could feel each other's mouths. Finally Leaf released Red and looked into his eyes filled with lust.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Leaf breathed lustfully.

"Yes ma'm." Red replied back as he doves in to kiss her more fiercely than ever. His hands reached under her shirt as it rose up higher and higher towards her breasts. Leaf moaned as he starts rubbing her nipples beneath her clothes. It wasn't enough however, they needed more. Red was the first one to undress her as he lifted her light blue shirt and tossed off of the bed, revealing her black bras. Red starts kissing her collarbone as he went lower and lower, he sucked, kiss, and licked every part of her body which leaves Leaf into a pleasurable moan.

"Red…" Leaf moaned as he unclips her black bras and tossed them off of the bed. He starts sucking and kissing her left breast while his other hand gently fondled against her other breast. In doing so, Leaf removes his black T-shirt that covered his body. With some effort, she tossed them aside as both of their skins have finally touched one another, feeling and yearning. Red removed his mouth away from her breast and began kissing her again full in the mouth. Their eyes are closed as Red reached down towards her red miniskirt and tossed it aside. Finally Red released the kiss, as Leaf looks down and starts fondling with his blue jeans. She immediately removes the leather black belt, and then removes his pants once it is unbutton, to reveal his white plain boxer with blue stripes. She immediately pulled removed the boxer away from his hips as his man shaft is now exposed, his girth now hardened, and ready for the climax.

"My turn." Red whispered to her with a lustful gaze. Leaf nods her head as he went down lower to remove her black underwear. He tossed it away, now both of them are fully unclothed, and are ready for the real thing.

"Let me." Leaf gently said as Red nods his head, knowing full well what she's planning to do. Red switch position as he is on the bottom and Leaf sitting on top of his stomach. Leaf carefully positioned his head at her entrance and soon impaled herself. She gasped from the sudden pain and shock. Red grunts too, as he see's Leaf's painful expression she had put on, one eye open while the other one is closed, and her right hand is against her mouth with a crooked finger. She's indeed adorable, and he hates seeing her in pain as he leans up towards her and held onto her back.

"We'll do it together." Red gently whispered to her as she nods her head in agreement. Leaf was the first to take action as she began moving up and down. Then Red followed into motion as he thrusts into her. Moans of pleasure excavate from Leaf, as for Red, he kept on grunting and a few occasional panting. He kissed her and nuzzled against her neck, telling her that everything is alright. Leaf got the hang of it as waves of pleasure circulated through her as a small smile had form on her once tearful frown, into a happy, yet lustful smile.

"Oh…ah…yes…harder…faster…" Leaf moaned, ushering Red to go faster on his pace. He did so instructed as he went faster, each thrusting making her bobble and pitiful moans that escalated. Her hair goes along with her bobbling as each thrust Red had put in made her scream out in pleasure.

"Uh…ah…Red…yes…deeper." Leaf moaned some more, her hair is now covered in sweat, her face is flushed red. Red nods his head as he penetrated her even deeper than before, reaching her peek. Leaf's eyes widen, her mouth hanging out open as Red continues to thrust into her. Red moves down lower, still holding onto Leaf as he sucks her right breast and licked them all at once. He then proceeds to do the same thing for the other one. Pleasurable moans had skyrocketed as Leaf felt so good with each thrust Red had reached into her. But something inside of her feels like it's about to burst out, and she knew it was time for the finale.

"R-Red! I-It's here!" Leaf cried out as she still held onto her. Red didn't respond as he continues to suck and lick her breasts. Faster and deeper he thrust into her, indicating that he too was close as well. Leaf moaned louder and gasped at each thrust he had put into her.

"R-Red!" Leaf yelled out as she felt something hot and warm had entered in her womb, but at the same time it had a collision feel to it. They panted and breathed heavily, covered in sweat as Red slowly removes her and lay down on the bed. Leaf lay next to him as she nuzzled against his chest. Red grabbed the blanket and covered the both of their nude bodies. Red now holds onto Leaf in a protective manner. Work will have to wait in this beautiful morning or call in sick.

"Boy or girl?" Red questioned as he looked down on Leaf. She lifts up her head and gave him a soft slap on cheek, but still kept her smile on.

"Shut up Red…" Leaf breathlessly said as she cuddled against his chest some more. Red chuckled as he rests his chin on top of her brown hair and fall back to sleep. The food on the tray will have to wait.

**Yeah this is my first lemon! I had many people saying that they wanted a lemon chapter in this story, and so there you have it. R&R thanks! I bet many people will think what happened to the next chapter of Unworthy? Well its coming. That's all. People really need to read the other stories of Broken because I get PM's saying they don't get it when they saw Lance's name in the first chapter or why Red is so happy and not being himself. It's all explained in those stories! **

**Fun Fact: The next chapter of Unworthy will be the last one!**


End file.
